Doughnuts
by Under A Cloud
Summary: “Tenten,” he stated monotonously, “you shouldn't eat that doughnut.” I arched my eyebrow. “And why should I listen to you huh, Mr Hyuuga Neji?” AU NejiTen fluff one-shot.


A really short one-shot of NejiTen. I was sleepy at night and thought of it when I remembered "doughnuts". Not much of NejiTen things, tried to keep Neji IC as much as possible. Written from Tenten's PoV.

Summary: "Tenten," he stated monotonously, "you shouldn't eat that doughnut." I arched my eyebrow. "And why should I listen to you huh, Mr Hyuuga Neji?" AU NejiTen fluff

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this, and Uchiha Madara, Orochimaru, Pein and such will have died a horrible death by now.

**Doughnuts**

**One-shot production of EbIL ChEEsE-SaMA**

My eyes bulged when Sakura, my colleague presented me with a box of doughnuts. Doughnuts. Know what's that? No? Here. Check this out.

**Reference to dictionary: Doughnuts are sweet little round breads with a hole in the middle, they are sweet and chewy, definitely tasty, and Doughnuts are Tenten's favorite food.**

Understand what's doughnuts now? You do? Good.

"Uh, Tenten," she stated sheepishly, "could you help me to eat the doughnuts please? I... Accidentally bought them," she coughed slightly and looked away. My eyes turned even wider. I mean, hey, she's offering me a box of Munchy's Doughnuts which I only buy once a month to treat myself! To top it off, it's a strawberry creamed doughnut and a chocolate sweetheart's dream! Mmm, my favorites of my favorite!

"Um, are you sure, Sakura? I mean, these are expensive!" I pretended to hesitate, even though I was really staring at the doughnuts like a hungry dog.

"Err yeah, really, I'm on a diet," Sakura confessed.

"Thanks a load, Sakura!" I shouted like a delighted pup and grabbed the box of doughnuts.

"Enjoy it, Tenten," Sakura sniffed and said. I know she wants to eat it, why else would she buy doughnuts for? Too bad she's going out with Sasuke chicken-bastard, and she feels that she needs to be the perfect girl for him. Sasuke chicken-bas-, cough, cough, forget that I said it, is the boss of the Uchiha Enterprise which earns money by the **billions**. Almost as good as the Hyuuga Enterprise, but not quite.

I shrugged. Well, free doughnuts for me. I went to make myself a cup of coffee to enjoy my doughnuts with and just when I picked up the chocolate sweetheart's dream, a voice stopped me.

"Tenten." I dropped the doughnut. Oh. Superb. I'm in deep troubles. I turned around and spotted someone looking at me, arms folded. There, towering over me, is who else other than my boss, Hyuuga Neji? Also known as, the human ice block who's if I might add, very, very, merciless, and may I add again, very, very, inhuman. Office rule number 54764467: Never, ever, eat during working time.

"Um... Good morning Hyuuga-san? Nice weather, ne?" I chuckled nervously. He narrowed those pretty ivory eyes of his, and I nearly drooled at his sexiness. Wait, get a grip on yourself, Tenten!

"Tenten." He repeated again, in an even more solemn tone.

"Yes, boss?" I was ready to die. God, claim my soul now. I give up. Tenten, chance of survival this time round? Perfect round zero.

"You shouldn't eat that doughnut." He said, now in a much more peaceful tone. My mouth was agape. First he got so serious, and now he's telling me not to eat my favorite food? No way! Hyuuga Neji, I don't care if you're my boss or anything now! Insult my doughnuts, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

Tenten: Secret Operation 01x: ATTACK HYUUGA NEJI! OPEN! FIRED! HIYA! TAKE THAT!

But of course, such secret rebellion plans only exist in my mind. Not in real life, of course.

I arched my eyebrow.

"And why should I listen to you huh, Mr Hyuuga **Neji**?" I stopped and realized what did I just do.

I did it.

I officially sent myself to the deepest pits of hell.

I imagined myself waving goodbye to Dad and Mom, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto and all of my fellow co-workers. I just talked back to Hyuuga Neji.

HYUUGA Neji.

My boss.

The guy who could get my ass fried with just a single motion of his perfectly long and slender finger.

And I even called him by his full name, which is considered very, very, disrespectful.

Way to go Tenten, you got yourself a one way ticket to Hell. He's going to kill you, slowly, painfully...

**Professional Handbook to Surviving Peacefully in an Office:**

**Copyrighted and not to be reproduced in any forms.**

**Written by EbIL ChEEsE-SaMA**

**Number 1: Never ever talk back to your boss. **

**Number 2: Never ever call your boss by his or her full name.**

**Number 3: Never question your boss.**

Damn it, I memorized that entire three thousands, six hundred and fifty-seven paged book and what did I just do in one single sentence?

Broke the top three most deadly rules.

Splendid, Tenten. I could almost hear my boss's monotonous voice telling me,

"Tenten, you're fired."

I waited nervously for him to kill my job when he simply raised his eyebrow and stared at me in surprise.

Brown staring at ivory.

Of course, the lowly color brown are my eyes, while the oh-so-high-class ivory eyes belong to my boss. I tensed when he opened his mouth to let out a cough.

"According to the monthly workers health checkup conducted recently, Tenten," he took a deep breath. "You have gained five kilograms this month which is **a lot**."

My jaws kissed and snuggled with the ground.

Five kilograms.

Five kilograms.

FIVE KILOGRAMS!? I gasped and squeezed my arms to double check. Definitely, there was a new alien layer of unknown fat substance on it now. I was flabbergasted.

I MUST WEIGHT LIKE A GODZILLA NOW! I continued weeping in my mind and suddenly, I abruptly stopped my emotional outburst and stared straight at my boss.

"But, Hyuuga-san, what does that have to do with **you**?" His eyes widened and I swear, I saw a pretty tint of a peachy pink on his cheeks. Aww, my boss is blushing? Wait. Over what I said!? HUH?

He coughed again then. Ooo... His voice is so sexy... Wait! Don't fall for his charms, Tenten! You're going way off topic!

"I'm just concerned about the health of my soon-to-be private secretary," he tried to make up an excuse and heeded for his office.

I blinked.

Private secretary?

I blinked again, and suddenly, I reacted.

"Hell yeah, a promotion, and the chance to spend time with Neji nearly 24 slash 7!" I punched the air and shouted gleefully. I suspected it was not due to my working abilities that Neji decided to promote me though. My attendance wasn't great, and I was a not-so-efficient worker; pretty new too. I wonder... Does that mean....

"Don't ponder, he does like you," and a voice from an unknown confirmed my doubts, leaving me with a fever that had suddenly dominated my head, and weird enough, just my forehead and cheeks. My doughnuts, needless to say, were safely in my stomach.

Yep, after all that, I still ate the doughnuts.

It doesn't matter even if I weight like a Godzilla now. Neji likes me, that's all it matters. I grinned. Life was a whole lot more beautiful.

**R.I.P**

**Chocolate sweetheart's dream and Strawberry creamed doughnut**

**Died on 20th November, 2008.**

**Forever remembered by Tenten.**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Might rewrite ending when I settle down to work on this again. The plot got weak as it neared the end. How was it? Pretty short and weird eh? xD

Updated on: 21st November 2008.

Rewrote part of it to make it flow more smoothly.


End file.
